Use of imaging sensors or ultrasonic sensors or radar sensors in vehicle sensing systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,013,780 and 5,949,331 and/or U.S. publication No. US-2010-0245066 and/or International Publication No. WO 2011/090484, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.